Regan MacNeil
Regan MacNeil 'Regan MacNeil first appears in The Exorcist ( 1973 and is played by Linda Blair ). Regan is the daughter of famous actress Chris MacNeil. In the Exorcist, Regan is living with her now single famous actress mom in Georgetown. Regan a free spirited and kind 12 year old girl. While in Georgetown, Regan finds an Ouija board game in the basement. When her mom finds it, and becomes intrested on how it works, Regan tells her she's made conntact with someone she idenntifies as Capiten Howdy ( unfortanly, this is the demon, Pazuzu, who as takken residents in Regan's house and plans to posses her ). ' 'Soon after, Regan begins to act strangley. Once at a party her mom is holding at the house, Regan tells someone they are gonna die up there, then pees on the floor. After cleaning her up, and putting her back to bed, Regan asks her mom whats wrong with her. Her mom tells her to just take her pills and she will be fine. However, as her mom head back downstairs, a lould crash comes from Regan's bedroom and a lould scream is heard from Regan. Chris enters Regan's room, and finds the bed shaking unstoppible. Regan is taken to many doctors to have many tests, some proving painful. However, Regan begins to change violenty, striking anyone within reach. On one day, Chris leaves to have the tests results done on Regan. Nothing is found worng. Chris returns home to find out that the driecter of the movie she is staring it, Burke, was found dead at the bottom of a flight stairs outside the house. Police think Bruke was thorwn from Regan's bedroom window. Doctors tell Chris to have an exorcistim performed on Regan, despited the fact Chris and Regan have no beliefs. Chris soon finds her daughter masturbatiing with a cursafix, and her daughter speaking in a demonic voice, and Chris learns that doctors may be right. After this, Regan is restrianed to her bed to prefent her from harming herself. At this point, the demon Pazuzu as taken full control over Regan. Chris gets preist and pycotrist, Damien Karras ( who is struggling with his own faith ), to come look at Regan. Karras refues to believe that a posseien has taken place, as he as seen this kind of thing many times before, and obersvation is still the way to go. However, Karras believes that and exorcsim might be needed after all, after he records a now fully possessed Regan speaking english backwards ( something Regan does not know ). Karras is called the MacNeil home again for an emergancy on Regan. He sees the words, help me scratched on Regan's stomach from th inside in Regans handwriting. Father Marrien ( who has faced Pazuzu before ), is called to Georgetown to help Karras perform the exorcist. The exorcist takes it tole on both preist. Merrien dies of a heart attack. Karras becomes angry with the demon, and challenges it to enter him. It does so hoping to kill Regan. But, Karras is able to gain enough control to throw himself from Regan's window and dies. Regan is then restored to full health, and does not seem to remember what has happen to her. Chris and Regan decide to move. Regan meets Father Dyer ( a friend of Karras ) before leaving. Regan looks at his collar, and gently kisses him on the cheek, thanking him for saving her ( this is probly knowing that Regan does remember her possesstion ). Chris and Regan then move, trying to leave the past behind. ' ' Regan appears in The Exorcist 2: The Heretic. Regan is now 16 years old and is living in New York, staying with guardian Sharon Spencer. Regan claims to not remember her possossien that happend 4 years ago. '